


Say We'll Make It

by hollowpeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowpeaches/pseuds/hollowpeaches
Summary: Johnny may have been an indecisive man all his life but right in this moment, he was more than a hundred percent sure of one thing and one thing only: he wanted to marry Jung Jaehyun.





	Say We'll Make It

The realization hit him hard.

He felt a surge of adrenaline course through his veins as he looked at the man beside him who was crouched in front of a gigantic yellow claw machine. They were the only ones inside the stall, the light from the electronic machines blaring brightly against the darkness of the night. He watched as the man strategically angled his wrist as he turned the joystick, eyes narrowed in concentration as if he was in a competition. He stopped, the claw hovering above a small _gengar_ plushie, and pressed the button. He muttered a series of curses as he waited for the claw to lower its arm and grasp at nothing.

"No!" The man exclaimed, slamming his hands on the glass and looking dejected. The man turned his head to look at him, fumbling with his pockets to look for more coins. "Just one more," He plead, with a mild desperation.

"Sure," Johnny responded, trying to sound nonchalant but failing as his voice croaked. He looked at the man beside him who had inserted another coin and was now leaning forward closer to the glass. Johnny stared, and took in the sight before him. Jaehyun was dressed in an over-sized pink sweater and ripped jeans. His beautiful brown hair was hidden underneath a black beanie. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he carefully angled the claw at the corner. He looked like he was ready to kill.

In another circumstance, Johnny might have laughed at the younger's absurd competitiveness over such a simple game but right now all he could think of was wrapping his arms around the younger and kissing him senselessly.

And that's when it him him.

Johnny may have been an indecisive man all his life but right in this moment, he was more than a hundred percent sure of one thing and one thing only: he wanted to marry Jung Jaehyun.

* * *

  
He immediately called Doyoung and Taeyong for an emergency meeting the next day.

"Hey, Johnny. Is everything okay? What's the emergency?" Doyoung asked, putting an arm around Taeyong's shoulder as he leaned back on the couch.

He sat tensely in front of them in their living room. Johnny sighed and leaned forward, placing his elbows on top of his knees and clasping his hands together. His thoughts were running at a hundred miles per hour as he thought of all the possible scenarios where things could go wrong and only one where everything goes _right_.

Jaehyun loves him, right? He does. He's sure of it. But what if he's not ready to settle down? What if Johnny scares him away? Or maybe Jaehyun would say yes? Maybe he would just laugh it off as a joke, and Johnny could just bury the thought and the embarrassment t the back of his mind and he could just forget about it? Right, what's the worst that could happen, anyway? Jaehyun would say no and break things off with him for good? He wouldn't leave him, would he?

Shit.

He suddenly felt nauseous. "Johnny?" He heard Doyoung questioned, sharing a concerned look with Taeyong. However, he's far too gone with his own thoughts to answer as anxiety started to churn in his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his heart.

The thought of living his life without Jaehyun seemed awful enough for him to back out from all of this but the thought of seeing the love of his life clad in a white suit as they danced in front of their family and friends, lacing their _ringed_ fingers together seemed more than enough for him to risk it all. He thought that even if there's only a tiny chance of him calling Jaehyun his _husband_ for the rest of his life, then Johnny would take it. Go big or go home, right?

"I want to marry Jaehyun," He mumbled quietly to himself.

Taeyong's and Doyoung's brows furrowed in confusion. "What did you say? Is everything alright with you and Jaehyun? Did you guys have a fight?" Taeyong asked, leaning forward and gently putting a hand on his arm. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Doyoung suggested, looking equally worried.

Johnny opened his eyes, and looked at them with eyes full of determination. "I want to marry Jaehyun," He said, louder and more resolved. Doyoung's eyes widened, his hand flying to cover his mouth. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed.

"You little shit! I was so nervous I thought you guys had a bad fight," Taeyong scoffed. "Hey!" Johnny laughed as he dodged a pillow Taeyong had thrown at him while Doyoung was laughing uncontrollably beside him.

"Congrats, man!" Doyoung said, spreading his arms as an invite. Johnny smiled at his friends, and leaned in for a hug.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." Taeyong said, hugging him tighter. Johnny patted his back. "Thank you," He paused, finally breaking away from the hug. "But now you have to help me plan my proposal." He continued, his smile growing wider.

  
* * *

  
The first time he tried to propose was two weeks after.

Taeyong had suggested for him to propose at an amusement park since Jaehyun _loved_ ferris wheels and they had both spend an inconsiderable amount of their dates in one. "You could propose while the two of you are at the top. The skyline looked absolutely breathtaking at night. It'd be romantic," Taeyong insisted. The three of them had been racking their brains for ideas the past few days, exchanging messages in the wee hours of the day when one pops up. He thought he's never been more grateful for his friends.

He had asked the younger the following day who happily agreed to spend their rare off days at the amusement park. "Oh, that's a great idea. We haven't been to one in a while." Jaehyun answered gleefully. "Besides," He continued. "We both need a break. My annual report is killing me,"

Johnny wrapped his arms around the younger's torso and pulled him in closer. He kissed the top of his head as the younger buries his face into the crook of his neck. "It'll be fun," Johnny murmured.

Johnny had bought the ring a week prior. It wasn't anything special, really. It was just a silver band encrusted with small diamonds with their initials engraved on the inside. It's simple and light when he bought it but the ring seemed to weigh heavier in his pocket by the minute.

He had meticulously planned everything beforehand and had ran through a visual stimulation in his head over and over again. He even wrote and memorized what he was going to say. He couldn't be more prepared.

He was wrong.

Of all the things he had to consider, he wasn't able to consider how crowded the amusement park would be. Who doesn't even go to amusement parks these days, right? A lot of school children on a school trip, apparently.

There were four school buses parked on the sidelines as they arrived. The children had restlessly fallen in line outside the buses, and their chaperones tried to calm them down and futilely get their attention as they recite the dos and don'ts of the trip. Inside the park was even more chaotic; there were children running around in groups while others were chattering loudly as they wait in line for the rides.

Johnny suddenly felt his head buzzing, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as anxiety filled his body. He didn't anticipate this. He took a sharp breath and slipped his hand into his pocket, holding onto the ring to keep him grounded. He suddenly felt a hand wrapped around his arm and saw Jaehyun looking at him in concern. "Are you alright? You look pale," Jaehyun asked worriedly.

He was about to assure him he's fine when a something forcefully crashed against his back, and caused him to stumble forward. He almost fell embarrassingly face first on the floor if it wasn't for Jaehyun who caught him by the shoulders. "Woah, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, steadying himself.

"Um, I'm sorry, mister. I didn't mean to bump into you," A voice from behind them whispered quietly.

They both turned around to see two boys clad in blue collared polo and black school shorts fidgeting nervously. Their heads were hung low as they elbowed and muttered incomprehensible words (which sounded like curses) to each other.

Johnny and Jaehyun both looked at each other, and then glanced back at the two bickering boys. He cleared his throat to catch their attention. The two boys visibly tensed up and nervously looked up at Johnny towering over them. "Whose fault was it?" He stood upright, trying his best to sound intimidating. Jaehyun snickered beside him.

"It was him! Nana pushed me that's why I bumped into you," The boy on the left shot up his arm and pointed at his friend.

"I did not!" The other boy refuted, pouting as he nudged his friend.

"You did so!"

"You tripped on your own. It's not my that fault you're clumsy,"

"I'm not clumsy,"

"Yes, you are,"

"Am not,"

"You so are!"

Johnny and Jaehyun chuckled at the two squabbling boys. Johnny cleared his throat, and held out both of his hands in front of them. "Stop!" He interjected. "What are your names?"

"I'm Chenle, sir." The boy on the left muttered softly, bowing his head low. Johnny looked at the other boy expectantly.

"Shut up! We're not supposed to talk to strangers," The other boy elbowed Chenle, avoiding Johnny's gaze. "Ow!" Chenle sneered.

"He's right," Jaehyun agreed. "You shouldn't talk to strangers especially someone who looks like a yeti," He replied, teasingly. Johnny rolled his eyes but smiled at same time. "Right. Well, I'm Johnny and this is Jaehyun," Jaehyun smiled and waved at them. He continued, "Now we're not strangers anymore, are we?"

The other boy nodded but still looking a little hesitant. "My name is Jaemin, sir." He replied, glancing at Johnny before looking back at the ground.

"Good. Now, Jaemin did you or did you not push Chenle?" Johnny asked, trying to sound a little less intimidating but still firm. Damn, talking to children is hard.

"Um," Jaemin murmured, and started kicking the ground with his toes. "I didn't push him _that_ hard!" He admitted.

"Hah! I knew it!" Chenle retorted, indignantly.

Johnny kneeled on one knee so he was face-to-face with the boys. "Jaemin-ah, it's bad to push people especially in a crowded place like this. You could have hurt your friend, Chenle. Did you want that?" He explained.

"No," Jaemin answered, apologetically.

"You should apologize to him, don't you think?" Johnny asked gently, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry I pushed you," Jaemin turned to face his friend and offered an apology, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Chenle nodded, tapping his friend's shoulder. "It's okay," He replied.

Johnny stood up, beaming proudly at himself. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He urged. Jaemin turned to look at them, and bowed. "I'm sorry, too, mister." He said, sincerely.

Johnny ruffled his hair, and smiled. "It's alright. Go on, then. Be careful, okay?" The two boys bowed one last time before hurrying off. He turned around to see Jaehyun looking at him admiringly. "What is it?" He asked with a tone of slight annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing. It's just...you were pretty good with kids. I think you'll be good with ours, too." He responded, shyly, before walking away from Johnny as his ears turn into red. "Hey, wait for me!" Johnny called back, walking after him.

It's almost 7 p.m. when they finally decided to ride the ferris wheel. The crowd has lessened considerably so they didn't have to wait in line for much longer. When it was finally their turn the staff politely ushered them inside the capsule, and closed the door. Johnny started to feel nervous and panicky. The ride to the top felt excruciatingly slow, and Johnny's heart pounded loudly in his chest.

"Woah! Johnny, look! The view is amazing," Jaehyun mused, taking out his phone to take pictures. Johnny stared at him, and thought he has never been more in love with Jaehyun than he was now.

Jaehyun looked absolutely stunning. The yellow city lights reflected at his face, his eyes shining brighter and his face glowed against the darkness of the night sky. Johnny's heart skipped a beat, courage suddenly surging through his veins. It's now or never, he thought. He slid a hand inside his pocket to pull out the ring but it was... empty.

His eyes widened in shock, his heart skipping a beat. He slid a hand to his other pocket only to find it devoid of the ring. He horrifyingly emptied out his pockets and found it empty except for a few bills and a parking receipt but still no ring. Jaehyun noticed him emptying out his pockets, and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong? Did you lose something?" He asked.

Johnny almost laughed at the ludicrousness of the situation. He couldn't believe it.

He fucking lost the ring.

"Fuck me." He muttered under his breath, and buried his face on his hands.

  
* * *

  
The second time Johnny tried to propose was inside a diner where they had their first date. Jaehyun loved the ice cream there, and ever since they got together they always made sure to visit at least once a week for their weekly dose of dairy and sugar.

Johnny had learned from his mistakes from his attempt. It means the less crowd, the quieter and better — it also means lesser chance of bumping into children and accidentally losing _very_ important things like an engagement ring. So, here they are in the middle of the night at the quiet diner near their apartment. where Johnny is currently on a mission to propose.

Luckily, he had a friend who worked at the diner to help him with his plan. It wasn't for free, though (apparently friendship means _nothing_ nowadays but it's a price he was very willing to pay.) The plan was to put the ring on ice cream — it's cliche but at least it's foolproof and he didn't have to worry about losing the ring _again_.

They settled in the booth at the far back beside the glass windows. Jaehyun was looking through the menu (they both know he would end up ordering the same thing, anyway.) He smiled to himself at the silliness of it, and took out his phone.

 **_[To: Hyuckie]_ **  
_Hey, is everything ready?_

 **_[From: Hyuckie]_ **  
_Yes, sir!_

 **_[To: Hyuckie]_ **  
_Put it in a strawberry cone, okay?_

 **_[From: Hyuckie]_ **  
_I know, you've told me that like a hundred times. Hyung, how are you even sure he's going to order strawberry?_

 **_[To: Hyuckie]_ **  
_Oh, I'm sure. Jaehyun loves strawberry the most._

 **_[From: Hyuckie]_ **  
_What if he orders a different flavor?_

 _**[To: Hyuckie]** _  
_He won't._

 **_[From: Hyuckie]_ **  
_But what if?_

 **_[To: Hyuckie]_ **  
_He won't. I'm pretty sure I know my boyfriend, thank you very much._

 **_[From: Hyuckie]_ **  
_Gross. Don't forget you owe me fifty bucks, hyung!_

 **_[To: Hyuckie]_ **  
_Can't you do it for the sake of our friendship? For your favorite hyung?_

 **_[From: Hyuckie]_ **  
_You're not my favorite. Also, toughen up mister because nothing is free in this world._

 **_[To: Hyuckie]_ **  
_I'm your hyung, you brat._

 **_[From: Hyuckie]_ **  
_And I hold the fate of your marriage in my hands_  
_Hyung_

 **_[To: Hyuckie]_ **  
_Fine._  
_Just make sure the ring is in there, okay?_

 **_[From: Hyuckie]_ **  
_Aye, aye!_

Johnny put his phone back in his pocket. He couldn't believe he was not Donghyuck's favorite hyung! After all the meat he treated him to? That ungrateful brat. He made a mental note to ask him later who his favorite hyung is. Is it Doyoung? Taeyong? Ten? Or is it Jaehyun? Ugh. He would have to deal with him later. He looked back at Jaehyun who had already placed the menu back on the table and was now scrolling through his phone.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.  
  
"I'll get a strawberry ice cream, as usual. You?"

"Iced coffee."

"Iced coffee, of course." Jaehyun parroted, grinning at him mockingly.

When they were both ready to order, they called out for Donghyuck who not-so subtly winked at Johnny. He glared at him as a warning but the younger just smirked and winked even more. He huffed, and settled further into his seat.

"Got it!" Donghyuck said, rather too enthusiastically, as he confirmed their orders.

He came back with their orders in hand, not forgetting to direct another wink towards Johnny before heading back into the kitchen. He was nervously watching Jaehyun lick his ice cream. Johnny's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. If the circumstances were different, he would have been aroused by now with how Jaehyun is flicking his tongue as he lapped on his ice cream but he was far too nervous to be horny right now.

"Hyung!" Johnny looked up to see Mark waving at him as he walked towards their booth. "Hey, Jaehyun-hyung!" He greeted the other as he sat down on the booth beside Jaehyun.

"What are you doing here? It's way past your bed time," Jaehyun asked, teasingly.

Mark rolled his eyes, and nudged him softly on the arm. "Hyuckie's shift is until 11 so I'm just hanging around here until his shift is over. We're going to a party," He replied, proudly. Jaehyun teased him more about him being too young to party, and Mark answering back that he's already a senior which is practically an adult.

"Oh, is that strawberry?" Mark asked, looking at the ice cream in Jaehyun's hands.

"Yeah, their ice cream is the best. You wanna try?" Jaehyun offered.

"No!" Johnny shrieked, voice louder than he intended it to be. They both looked at him weirdly. Jaehyun just shrugged and offered the ice cream towards the younger. "It's okay, hyung. I don't mind sharing. Here." He said.

Mark ignored him, and muttered a small thanks before taking a large bite of the ice cream. "Hmm, it's good." His hand abruptly flew up to his head, and swallowed the remaining ice cream in his mouth. "Brain freeze!" He cursed, and Jaehyun laughed at him. Johnny just stared at them, far too horrified by what happened to speak.

Johnny watched in horror as Jaehyun munched on what was left of the cone — still, no ring in sight.

No _fucking_ way.

He took out his phone and frantically sent Donghyuck a message.

 **_[To: Hyuckie]_ **  
_Are you sure the ring was in the ice cream?_

 **_[From: Hyuckie]_ **  
_Yeah lol did he find it?_

Johnny couldn't believe it. He lost the ring again. He looked at the two in front of him who were laughing as they happily chattered. He sighed, a wave of resignation suddenly washing over him.

 **_[To: Hyuckie]_ **  
_I think Mark swallowed it._

* * *

  
The third time Johnny tried to propose was...well, he didn't. He'd already lost two rings — both of which he paid for, and he really couldn't afford losing another one again. Those things didn't come cheap, believe it or not. Plus, his bank account and pride needed time to recover.

He thought it might have also been a sign for him not to propose — at least, not _yet_. So, he pushed the idea at the back of his head for the mean time. He'll definitely try again in a few months once he'd received his paycheck and his pride had healed from his failed attempts.

Maybe _sooner_.

It's almost 11 o'clock and they were just having breakfast at the table. Johnny had one of his legs up in the chair, browsing through his phone as he slurped on his cup noodles. He was too busy looking at the cute dog pictures on his feed that he didn't notice Jaehyun staring intently at him. He laughed loudly when he stumbled upon a video clip of a dog rolling down the stairs like a goofball.

"Jae, look!" He held up his phone to show the video to Jaehyun, grinning at him expectantly. The younger just stared at him, a tender smile plastered on his face that revealed the full glory of his dimpled cheeks. "Marry me?" Jaehyun asked, casually.

Johnny almost dropped his phone on the floor. His eyes widened in shock. "What?" He stammered, heat rising on his cheeks.

Jaehyun laid his chopsticks down on the table and reached out for Johnny's hand. He caressed it lightly, rubbing circles at the back of his hand, and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Johnny Suh, will you marry me?" He asked, with a tone of pure determination.

"What the fuck? No!" Johnny blurted, still unbelievably shocked.

"Oh," Jaehyun said, looking hurt and dejected as he let go of his hand. Johnny immediately grabbed both of his hands, "No. I mean, I was supposed to ask you!" He frantically explained.

"You were going to propose?"

"I was! I tried to, like, thrice but things didn't go exactly as planned." He answered, feeling embarrassed to admit his failed attempts. Jaehyun laughed, a sense of relief settling in his face. "Well, I beat you to it. So, you've got to answer _me_ instead." He said, mischievously.

Jaehyun took a hold of his hands tightly, and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss at the back of his hands. "Johnny Suh, will you mary me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

He closed the distance between them when he stepped forward and held the younger's cheeks in his hands as he kissed him deeply. "I will!" He replied, in between kisses.

"I love you, Jae."

"I love you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Welp, it's another johnjae. I had fun writing this fic, and I hope you enjoy reading it, too! 
> 
> Mwah!


End file.
